


Not A Drabble: Music of the Night

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Song Lyric Title, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from v_angelique: Gerry plays the violin. Gerry is growly. One of these two things surprise the other person of your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Drabble: Music of the Night

Patrick Wilson has done so much theater, he thinks in stage directions sometimes. He's thrown himself out of sexual fantasies by trying to move someone's cock stage right. He fits in pretty well with the music theater crowd, and very well with the kink community inside it.

Gerry, in contrast, has not done musical theater. Supposedly, he's played in a rock band, but Patrick hasn't seen much proof of that. So it's a surprise to find Gerry sitting near the wall at a kink party, twirling a violin bow through his fingers and across the back of his hands.

"Hi," Patrick says, for lack of a better start.

Gerry looks up. He is dressed in a black leather jacket and his hair is in loose curls framing his face. Patrick thinks he realizes now what sin looks like. "Hello," Gerry says.

Patrick settles down onto his knees at Gerry's feet. After a moment, Gerry leans forward and runs his fingers down Patrick's throat. "I will make your body sing with pain," he promises.


End file.
